Willow
by SyrusAndZaneLover24680
Summary: AU! Jaden has always loved Zane, but never had the courage to tell the duelist himself. When Zane goes to the stars Jay is left heartbroken, his love never knowing how he felt. So...What happens when Zane comes back? (Fusionshipping)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a little challenge I gave to myself. So the challenge itself (for those who want to try it themselves) is I chose one of the Yugioh LGBT couples I love and decided to write a story on it. However, I have to finish it by the end of June, as it is Pride Month. (The only reason I'm posting this chapter early is in case any of you want to try this challenge for yourself.) ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: He Came Back

Jaden Yuki let out a deep sigh as he leaned against a willow tree near the beach at Duel Academy Island, lost in thought. He had returned from the alternate dimension - as well as fused with Yubel - a week ago, but he could not find a way to smile, knowing that _**he**_ was still gone. And it broke Jaden's heart to think that he may never come back. The Slifer Red student could not get the memory out of his head.

**Flashback**

"Jaden..." Zane said weakly.

"Yes Zane?" Jaden asked, kneeling down next to the black-clad Duelist.

"I gave everything and lost," he wheezed out. "But I know you can beat him, Jaden. Once more, I pass the torch...to you.."

"Zane!" Jaden cried as the older Duelist began to glow gold. "Please don't go! I-"

He never got to finish his sentence, as Zane had already went to the stars. The next thing Jaden knew, he was lying in a crumpled heap while hot salty tears poured down his eyes, as he lost the one person he knew he loved with all his heart.

**Flashback End**

Jaden let another sigh escape his lips as a transparent, wispy version of Zane materialized next to the Slifer Red Duelist, carefully sitting down. Jaden looked over at the fake Zane with tears threatening to form.

"Why did you leave me Zane?" he asked, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "Why did you leave everyone?"

The fantasy gave Jaden a sad smile. "I wouldn't leave you Jay," he replied, moving closer to Jay. "I would hold you, until the last days of our lives came."

A small, real chuckle slipped past Jay's lips. "I know that Zane," he reassured with a shake of his head. "But...I really want to see you again. The _**real**_ you!"

Fantasy Zane hummed in pleasure and pressed his forehead against Jaden's. "And you will," he promised, his own tears forming in his eyes. "a lot sooner than you would think."

"Wha-" Jay began but stopped when he saw that the fantasy had evaporated. Standing up, Jaden walked down to the beach as the last rays of daylight sunk into the horizon to welcome in the night.

The Slifer Red Duelist let out a sigh of contentment as the salty breeze drifted through his hair and onto his face, finally feeling at peace for the day. However, that peace was soon broken when Jay spotted something strange in the water: It seemed to be some sort of black blob. Getting closer with caution, Jaden gasped sharply when he recognized the dark blue hair and perfectly handsome face.

"ZANE!" he yelled, rushing over and kneeling down next to his secret crush. "Zane, can you hear me!? Answer, please!"

When the black-clad Duelist didn't respond, Jaden did the one thing he could do: He stood up, and screamed for help as loud as his lungs would allow him.

* * *

"Hey Jay," Syrus spoke softly to his best friend as he gently grabbed Jay's shoulder. "Come on, we have to get to class."

Jaden turned his head to look at his Obelisk Blue friend from his seat in the infirmary beside Zane's bed. "You go on ahead Sy," he told him. "I'll catch up later."

Sy narrowed his silver eyes. "You sure Jaden?" he asked.

"Yup." the taller boy lied simply.

Syrus only nodded, the left without another word.

Once he was gone, Jaden sighed and looked back at the sleeping Zane. "You know Zane," he explained in soft yet loving manner. "it's really nice having you back. However, I can't help but feel like this is only the first milestone we're going to have to face. But, I know I'll be able to push through them with you by my side for it, My Love. I can only hope that you'll have the strength to face yours, if your heart is still damaged. Well, guess we'll have to wait and see what the future holds for us."

With that, Jaden leaned against the wall in his chair and fell asleep, just as one of Zane's hands began to twitch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, we're going to Zane's POV to learn about his feelings and how he's doing! Also, this chapter involves a small headcannon I have with Zane, but you'll see what it is in the actual chapter itself. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Confessions

Zane's whole body ached as he began to wake up, unsure of where he was. The last thing he could remember was a bright light enveloping him as he floated in endless darkness, a voice quietly telling him to go back to the ones who cared for him. At first he had not understood what the voice had meant, but soon it had become quite clear to him what the true meaning was. Although Zane wasn't completely open about it, Zane knew he was bisexual for a long time. The only people who knew about his true sexuality were Atticus, his parents, and Syrus, and they had all agreed to keep the info secret until Zane was ready to come out.

Zane knew the voice wanted him to go back and finally indulge in his sexuality without anyone judging him, and he felt like he was finally ready to do just that. Especially confess his feelings towards a certain someone, someone who he had feelings for for a long time. That someone was-

"Zane?" a voice called to him, sounding both apprehensive and slightly happy.

Zane let out a small moan and forced his eyes to open, where at first he was blinded by a bright light. When his eyes adjusted, Zane finally made out the lights of Duel Academy's Infirmary. The black-clad Duelist blinked a few times in surprise, wondering who had found and brought him to safety. His thoughts were soon broken by a familiar Silfer Red Duelist invaded his vision, tears brimming in his chocolate-colored eyes.

"Zane!" Jaden cried in happiness, throwing the older male into an affectionate hug. "Thank goodness you woke up, we were all so scared you wouldn't."

Zane gently pulled away and sat up as best as he could. "Haha. Well, it takes a lot more than just my heart to kill me so easily." he responded with a small laugh, unable to stop himself from smiling.

_"Okay, that was a good start,"_ Zane's mind told him. _"Now all you have to do is gently lean the conversation into how you-"_

"Hey Zane..." Jaden suddenly said quietly, looking at his feet somewhat shyly.

"Hm?" Zane hummed, snapping back to reality. "What is it Jay?"

"Is...it okay if I ask you something important?"

Zane nodded. "Of course."

Jaden took a deep breath, then asked. "Why were you so harsh to me during our duel in the Doom Dimension?"

Zane was taken aback to say the least. "Jaden, why would you ask me that? What brought this on?" he asked the shorter male.

Jaden looked Zane dead in the eye. "I need to ask you this because I don't understand why you acted like that." he explained. "Not once since we've known each other you've never acted like you did then, so I want an explanation."

Zane blinked a few times, then gave a sigh. "I acted that way because I didn't want to see you get hurt looking for Jesse," he explained. "You couldn't find the strength to use Polymerization, which would've left you helpless to any attack Yubel would have thrown at you. I wasn't going to let that happen you, so I dueled to show that."

Jaden looked surprised at first, then slight irritation began to show on his features. "If that was the case, then why didn't you just _**tell**_ me?" he asked.

Zane flinched slightly. "I didn't just flat out tell you was because there would've no possibility of it getting through to you," he explained slowly. "Plus, actions speak louder than words."

Jaden was now getting angry. "Are you _**serious**_!?" he snapped. "What if you had beaten me in that duel and sent me to the stars? What would you have done then!? That lessen would have been for nothing!"

Zane's own anger was beginning to take hold. "Jaden, I would have never let you get sent to the stars-"

"And why not!?" Jaden all but shrieked, tears threatening to form. "Why wouldn't you let that happen exactly?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Zane screamed with true emotion in his voice, a few tears escaping his eyes as well.

The room was silent. Neither Zane nor Jaden knew what to say, both in absolute shock at what had just happened. Zane couldn't believe what he had done, he had admitted his love to Jaden out of the blue, he was so embarrassed.

Jaden cleared his throat, the broke the silence. "Zane, did...did you mean what you just said?" he asked slowly, sounding almost unsure.

Zane took a deep breath, then very slowly nodded. "Yeah, I meant it." he admitted.

In an instant, Jay's arms were around Zane's neck in another affectionate hug. "I love you too." he whispered quietly.

Zane didn't respond, instead carefully wrapped his arms around Jaden, lifted him up, and gently placed him on top of his bed. There, the two lovebirds decided it was time to take a long needed nap.

* * *

As the two newfound lovers slept peacefully, Yubel silently floated above them, smiling somewhat sadly. At first, she had only wanted Jaden for herself when she fused with him, but had soon come to except that Jaden only saw her as a mother-like figure.

Yubel sighed. "Jaden, you really have fallen hard for this male, haven't you?" she asked no one in particular. "Well, you had better prepare yourself, because many difficult and surprising obstacles await the both of you. But, I'll be here for you."

With that, the Duel Spirit disappeared back into Jaden's soul, praying to everything above that both Jaden and Zane would make it out alright.

* * *

**Yeah, this took longer to write than expected. But Finals are finally over and I can focus on these stories. See you in Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, now we are actually getting to the good stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Telling the Others (Kind of)

_~Three days later, Obelisk Blue Dorm_

"So...how do you think they are gonna react?" Jaden asked Zane nervously, they were planning on telling everyone about their relationship, and needless to say Jaden was a nervous wreak.

Zane let out a small chuckle as he put on his black leather jacket. After finding out that coming back to life had made his heart condition completely vanish, the Cyber Deck user was more than excited at the idea of returning to duels. "Try not to worry to much, they are our friends, so it's more likely they'll accept us for who we are." he explained to his lover.

Jaden simply sighed and leaned into Zane with a small smile, causing Zane to smile as while. Just then, a small thought came into Zane's head, so he asked. "Hay Jay, why were you so focused on finding Jesse if you loved me?"

Jaden looked up at Zane and tilted his head in confusion. "Zane, why would you ask that?" he questioned.

Zane grumbled and shifted uncomfortably. "Well...you were just so set on saving him, you really couldn't do anything else. So I needed an answer." he attempted to explain, not wanting to sound like he was-

"Wait a minute," Jaden said thoughtfully, unable to stop himself from grinning. "Zane, did let the Green-eyed Monster take told hold and became jealous of Jesse?"

Zane Truesdale did something he had never done in his life: He blushed. "What!? That's ridiculous, I'm not jealous of Jesse!" he exclaimed, then mumbled quietly. "At least not anymore."

Jaden laughed and wrapped his arms affectionately around Zane's neck. "I heard that Zaney," he told him. "But I'm glad you're now okay with me having a best friend who is a guy."

Zane chuckled. "Just shut up and kiss me." he ordered playfully.

Jaden was more than happy to obey and immediately kissed him, everything else around them forgotten. Zane quickly kissed back and made an attempt to deepen the kiss not a minute later by slipping his tongue into Jaden's, causing said male to moan in pleasure. The two lovers remained in their moment of passion for a long time, until a snap and wolf whistle caused them to break apart and turn their attention to the doorway.

Standing in the doorway was: Atticus with a camera grinning like he had won the lottery, Jesse smiling widely at them (him being the one who whistled), and Syrus slightly hiding behind Jesse with a much smaller grin.

Atticus laughed. "Well it's about time you two got together!" he exclaimed, obviously overjoyed.

"You said it there Atticus!" Jesse agreed, then looked down at Syrus with a small laugh. "And it looks like Aster now owes us both ten bucks!"

Sy giggled, and nodded slightly without saying a word.

Meanwhile, Zane and Jaden could only watch the ordeal in shock. "Hold on, all three of you knew our feelings for each other?" Zane demanded, both embarrassed and angry that he had just figured this out.

Atticus grinned wider (if that was even possible) at his best friend. "Oh please, I knew you loved Jaden since before you even graduated," he replied. "It was pretty obvious from the start."

Jesse and Syrus nodded in agreement frantically. "Yeah, the same goes with you Jay," Jesse said. "That's why we had that bet with Aster, because we knew you would get together eventually."

"Yup," Syrus finally spoke up. "Aster went for the side of you hooking up after Jaden graduated, while we went with before. And it looks like we won."

At first the two lovers were too shocked to speak, then it dawned on Zane that Atticus ha taken a picture of them kissing. And he was not going to let him keep that.

Atticus seemed to remember that as well. "Well would you look at the time, as much as I would love to hang out with guys, I think some ladies need my attention. Catch you two lovebirds later!" he told them, then bolted for his life.

"GET BACK HERE ATTICUS RHODES!" Zane roared as he released Jaden and charged after his best friend, nearly knocking over poor Jesse and Syrus in the process. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME THAT EASILY!"

Jaden, Jesse and Syrus all looked at each other, then burst out into laughter. "Should I go after him?" Jay asked in between laughs.

Syrus shook his head. "Trust me Jay, giving chase to my brother is the last think you wanna do." he explained with a laugh.

Jay nodded in understanding, then asked seriously. "So you guys are honestly okay with me dating Zane?"

Jesse rolled his emerald green eyes. "Of course we are Jay!" he exclaimed. "We're really glad you can be happy with him. No matter what, we'll always be here for you."

"Jesse's right," Sy agreed, then asked. "What on Earth would make you think we wouldn't accept you?"

Jaden looked at the ground, ashamed. "It's just that all of my old friends - before I even came to Duel Academy - had come out to their families, and they all disowned them and kicked them out of their own homes," he explained, tears threatening to form. "And I guess I feared history would repeat itself on me."

Jesse and Syrus didn't respond, just threw their arms Jaden in a meaningful hug. The Silfer hugged, and finally broke down and cried with his two best friends holding onto him.

* * *

**Yeah, I ended it with a pretty sad note, but I wanted Jaden's ****nervousness for both confessing and telling the others to have a realistic meaning behind it. Also, I have a question to ask: Should I up the rating of the story and add a lemon chapter? Please not this would be my very first lemon ever and would not be very good, and I don't want this great story to be ruined by a bad lemon, so please let me know.**

**One last thing: Nightshroud will not be in this, as I want to focus more on Jaden and Zane's relationship than that, sorry. Anyway, see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go with the next Chapter, and this one involves an adorable scene with Syrus and some side pairings.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Telling the Others (part 2)

Jaden sighed as he walked to the Slifer dorms, wanting this be over as soon as possible. He was going to tell Alexis, Chazz, Aster and Hassleberry about him and Zane being a couple, and to be honest seemed like it was going to be a lot harder now that Zane wasn't by his side, as he was most likely still chasing Atticus. However, he knew he had to be strong.

"Hey Jaden!"

Jay looked up to see Alexis and Aster running up towards him, looking slightly worried. This caused Jaden to narrow his eyes in concern, what were they so worried about?

"Hey there guys, what's up?" the Slifer Red student asked with a polite wave.

"Jaden, where have you been the past few days?" Alexis asked him, concern written all over her face. "We looked for you everywhere!"

Jaden chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Hehe, sorry about that guys," he apologized. "But I was...busy."

"Busy with what Slacker?" Chazz demanded, walking up beside the two Obelisk Blue students. "Speaking of missing people, where's Zane? Haven't seen him since he got out of the infirmary."

"Chazz is right Sarge," Hassleberry added as he also walked up to Jaden. "Where _**have**_ the two of you been?"

Jay let out a small chuckle. "Well, for the first and I guess third question: Me and Zane have been in the Obelisk Blue Dorms, though right now Zane is probably still chasing Atticus to who-knows-where." he paused and at Aster with a small grin. "And as for what we were doing, let's just say who now owe Jesse and Sy ten busks Aster."

At first there was nothing but silence, then the gang burst into laughter at Aster's shocked face. Jaden just looked on confused, though he had an idea what they were going to say. Were his feelings for Zane that obvious?

"Sam hill! It's about time you two hooked up Sarge!" Hassleberry exclaimed, confirming Jaden's suspicions. "We ALL knew you two liked each other!"

Jaden blushed furiously. "Alright, I get it!" he then looked around him. "Seriously, everyone is okay with this?"

Alexis blushed and carefully scooted closer to Aster. "Of course Jay! No one here is homophobic!" she insisted a little too quickly. The others nodded in confirmation, causing an invisible weight to be lifted off of Jaden's shoulders.

Chazz shifted nervously. "Yeah yeah, this is all nice and all," he said in a rush. "But do you have any idea where Zane chased Atticus to?"

Jaden raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Um, my best guess would be the beach, but why-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, as Chazz had already taken off in the direction of the beach at top speed, leaving the others in the dust. Jaden looked at the rest of the others dumbfounded, but Alexis quickly took control of the situation.

"That's another reason why we're not homophobic," she explained, trying her hardest not to giggle. "We're pretty sure Chazz has developed feelings for my brother, but is in denial about and can't tell him."

Jaden's eyes widened in shock, then chuckled lightly. "Well, I can safely say that I didn't that one coming." he laughed, then turned around and began to head back to the Obelisk Blue dorms. "Well, I should probably see if Zane came back to the room after killing Atticus, I'll see you in class tomorrow guys!"

"Later Sarge!" Hassleberry called as Jaden ran off, while Alexis and Aster simply waved.

Hassleberry then walked back to the Slifer Dorm with a smile, but Aster and Alexis remained where they were. Once both boys were out of sight, they sighed and turned to each other.

"You think we should tell them yet?" Alexis asked, sounding slightly concerned. "I mean, they have a right to know now."

Aster simply shrugged and wrapped an arm around Alexis. "I don't think so," he reasoned, kissing his girlfriend on the forehead. "Let them settle into their relationships, then we can tell them about ours."

Alexis looked unsure at first, but nodded in agreement silently anyway, knowing it was better not to argue with him.

* * *

Zane walked into his old room in the Obelisk Blue Dorms, completely exhausted. He had chased Atticus until he had given up on the chase when they had reached the beach, then he simply turned and headed back to the Dorm.

"Did you finish killing Atticus Zane?"

Zane whipped around to see who had talked, though he smiled when he saw Syrus sitting on the bed with a smile on his face.

He chuckled. "No Sy, Atticus is still alive." he explained, going to hang up his jacket. "I decided to let him live with the picture."

Sy laughed. "Well that's good," he responded. "We wouldn't want Jay dating a sadistic psychopath," he paused, then added with a grin. "Well at least the person he's dating isn't one anymore."

Zane froze and glared lightly at his little brother. "Ha ha Sy, very funny," he said. "But it is true, and I'm glad I can finally be with Jaden now."

Syrus chuckled as his grin grew wider. "Yeah, and I'm pretty glad I could have two brothers in the future." he replied.

Zane went beat-red and glared at Sy in embarrassment. "SYRUS! Don't you think it's a little early to say stuff like that?" he asked.

Syrus burst out into laughter. "I know it is!" he exclaimed between laughs. "But see your reaction was priceless!"

Zane narrowed his eyes, then reached for a stray pillow. "You know Sy, sometimes karma will get you back for the things you do." He told Sy, sounding strangely calm.

Sy stopped laughing and looked up at his older brother. "Zane, what are you-" he was cut off by a pillow whacking him in the face.

"Like that, for instance."

When the pillow fell, Syrus narrowed his eyes, accepting the challenge. "You do realize this means war right?" he asked as he threw the pillow back at Zane, where it whacked him in the face.

Zane picked up the pillow and smiled. "You bet. Bring it on!" he replied.

With that, the "war" began.

* * *

**Yup, there is Rareshipping (AsterXAlexis) and Stormshipping (AtticusXChazz) in the story because I wanted to and for a friend. Sorry if anyone was OOC, but Chazz and Hassleberry are surprisingly hard to write. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I will see you in Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I said this story was going to go through June and end in June, but I'm a slow writer and I have more ideas for this story. This chapter features a Duel between Jaden and Zane, and I'm using Jaden's Elemental HERO Deck from Season 1 because that's the deck I now best (due to me using that type of deck IRL). I'll also use Zane's Cyber Dragon Deck because I believe he dumped the CyberDarks when he got with Jaden. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"You wanna Duel me!?" Zane asked Jaden, sounding surprised at the suggestion. Jaden hadn't been in the mood for Dueling for a good while, due to just wanting to spend time with Zane, and to suddenly want to duel him was surprising to say the least.

Jaden laughed. "Well, I never did get to beat you anytime we Dueled in the past, so I want to see if I can beat you now." he explained as he went through his Deck, making sure Zane couldn't see it.

Zane pondered the idea for a moment, then smiled. "Alright, I accept you're challenge. But don't expect me to go easy on you because of how I feel about you." he told his boyfriend.

Jaden chuckled lightly, stood and nodded firmly. "Zane, I wouldn't have it any other way." he said simply.

This caused Zane to laugh, excited for the upcoming Duel.

* * *

All of their friends gathered in the Duel Arena, each one wondering who would win this Duel between lovers.

"My money is on Zane," Atticus said the moment he sat down, making everyone stare at him. "I mean, he has been the best out of all of us, and he never really lost to Jaden at all."

Aster clicked his tongue as he sat relatively close to Alexis. "True, but from what you guys have told me Jaden did tie with Zane in his graduation match." he responded to the elder Rhodes sibling.

As soon as he finished speaking, Zane and Jaden walked into the arena, both looking ready for a Duel. Though if one looked closely enough, you could see a hint of nervousness traced along Jaden's features.

"Jay looks nervous." Syrus commented, leaning forward in his seat.

"Can't blame him too much," Aster replied. "Jaden hasn't Dueled in a while, but he should be fine."

The lovers then made their way to each end of the Duel Arena. "DUEL!" they shouted as they activated their Duel Disks.

"Get your game on Zane! I draw!" Jaden shouted, drawing a card. "I summon Elemental HERO Clayman **(800/2000)** in Defense Mode and end my turn."

Zane simply nodded as he drew a card. "In that case, I special summon Cyber Dragon **(2100/1600)** in Attack Mode." he replied calmly. Jaden couldn't help but gulp a little.

"Cyber Dragon, attack Clayman with Strident Blast!"

"Aw man," Jay complained, not loud enough for anyone to hear. "So much for starting with a good defense."

"I place one card facedown and end my turn," Zane finished, placing a card in his Duel Disk. "Your move Jay."

Jaden nodded and drew a card. Looking at his hand, he smiled. "I activate Polymerization and fuse Burstinatrix and Avian to create Elemental HERO Flame Wingman **(2100/1200)**!" Jaden shouted. "Now I activate the Field Spell Skyscraper, which gives Flame Wingman 1000 more attack points **(Flame Wingman 2100 - 3100/1200)**! Now attack with Sky-dive Scorcher, and don't forget you take damage equal to Cyber Dragon's attack points!"

Zane grunted in pain as the flames coated his body for a brief moment.

**Zane: 4000 - 900 LP**

Jaden laughed as he jumped in joy. "And that ends my turn, your move Love!" he cheered.

Zane chuckled at his boyfriend's actions and drew a card. "Okay, first I play Monster Reborn, bringing my Cyber Dragon back." he explained. "Now a activate Power Bond, which allows me to summon Cyber End Dragon **(4000/2800)**! Now thanks to Power Bond, his attack doubles **(Cyber End Dragon 4000 - 8000/2800)**!"

Jaden could only stare in horror at what was coming.

"Sorry Jay, but looks like I win. Cyber End Dragon, Super Strident Blaze!"

**Zane: 900 LP Jaden: 0 LP, Winner - Zane**

"Well that ended quickly." Aster commented dryly.

"Duels are hard to write, so the author made it a short one." Chazz murmured under his breath so no one would hear him.

As Jaden and Zane shook hands while laughing, Ms. Fontaine suddenly rushed into the room in a panic. "Zane, it's an emergency!" she shouted, having a phone in her hand.

Jaden listened in as Chancellor Shepard warned Zane of some sort of "Jinzo Art" user named Makoto Inotsume had badly defeated him, and he was now headed for Duel Academy Island. Zane simply replied that he would take care of the problem, then hung up and walked out of the room to prepare.

The Slifer Red student however couldn't move, not knowing what to do. _"If he could do that to Shepard, what could he do to Zane if he won." _he thought.

A familiar cool chill running up Jay made him relax his muscles. "Well," he whispered. "I guess I can't let that Makoto get to my Zane."

As Jaden began to follow Zane, Jesse and Syrus' faces lit up with panic when...they saw Jaden's eyes flash golden.

* * *

**I regret NOTHING with what I did with Chazz there! Oh boy did I sure leave that Chapter on some cliffhanger, hope you liked that. In the next chapter we will see what happens with the possible return of a certain someone. I shall see you all then!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, well school is starting up again for me in about two weeks, so updates are going to be slower now. I'm so sorry for people who love this story, but we all hate it when school interrupts something you have a huge passion for. Heck, if I could I would present this to my Creative Writing teacher, but I can't because I'm pretty sure it's not school appropriate and it Fanfiction (which is not fair if you ask me). Anyway, I'm not writing anymore Duels for right now because they are just too hard, hope you understand. Enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

Jaden carefully approached Zane as the taller male went through his deck, unsure of how to start the conversation off. He wanted to try and convince Zane not to Duel Makoto, and Jaden truly hoped he would succeed.

"H-hey Zane," Jaden said gently, wanting to be careful with how he worded this.

Zane grunted, signalling that he heard him.

"C-can we talk for a minute?"

Zane didn't bother to look up. "I'm listening." he responded.

Jaden took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Zane, are you sure you want to take on Makoto on in a Duel? I...I mean, you heard how hurt Sheppard got after he lost his Duel. What if the same thing happens to you?"

Zane paused at organizing his deck and turned his head to face his boyfriend. "You think I can't beat him."

Jaden's eyes widened in disbelief, and in the back of his mind, he felt Yubel scowl at the suggestion. "WHAT!? NO! Of course not! Zane you're one the greatest Duelists I've ever met, I'm just worried that if you do lose-"

"But I'm not going to lose," Zane interrupted, anger now beginning to show. "Jay, you're overreacting."

Jaden's eye twitched, and nearly exploded with pure fury then-and-there. "Oh so it's a crime to care about someone you love!?" he snapped. "I'm not 'overreacting' Zane, I'm simply expressing my concerns for you and your safety, try and remember that next time we talk!"

Without another word, Jaden turned and left, slamming the door in the process. As he walked along the island to the Slifer Red Dorms, he sensed Yubel reach out to him.

_"Jaden, you let your anger take hold much too easily."_ she scolded lightly, though the worry in her voice was noticeable.

Jay growled slightly as he entered his room. "I can't help it when Zane made the most insulting assumption I've heard him say." he snarled out loud, now that they were alone.

Yubel's spirit appeared and she blinked in confusion. _"'Insulting'? How so?"_

Jaden looked at the spirit joined with him and narrowed his eyes. "Yubel, I trust in Zane's Dueling skills completely and know that he Duels with all his heart. But the fact that he thought I didn't trust him at all hurt, it hurt bad." he explained, a few tears escaping his eyes.

Yubel's features morphed to nothing but sympathy at that point, and she gently put Jay into a hug (even though she couldn't physically tough him). _"I'm sorry Jay, looks like we're going to have to deal with Makoto ourselves."_ she responded, a small smile forming on her face.

Jaden pulled away, and looked at Yubel in absolute confusion. "Wh-what are you talking about Yubel?" he asked.

Yubel chuckled. _"I'm saying we Duel Makoto before Zane, defeat him, and make sure he gets nowhere near your boyfriend."_ she told him simply.

Jaden pondered the idea for a few moments, then nodded in agreement with the idea and began to get his deck ready.

* * *

"AHHH!" Jaden screamed as he was flown backwards from the blast of the attack, his life points dropping to zero as he slammed hard onto the ground. His opponent - Makoto Inotsume - laughed mockingly at him as he deactivated his Duel Disk.

"You honestly thought you could defeat me?" he mocked, slowly approaching the Elemental HERO user. "I have never been defeated in a Duel, so your pitiful attempt was laughable to say the least. Why would you even challenge me at all?"

Jaden gave a small cough, unaware of the dark energy beginning to form around him. "To protect Zane." he choked out.

Makoto blinked, then burst into laughter as he picked up Jaden by the neck. "You actually thought you could **_protect_** the heir to the Cyber Legacy!?" he demanded in between laughs. "Haha! Oh how cute is that. Who exactly do you think you are?"

Jaden didn't respond imminently, instead he felt something familiar pulling him. His senses had left him in order for the darkness to promise him both protection for Zane and vengeance for the humiliating defeat. Jaden heard Yubel begging him not to do it, but what other options did he have now?

As the dark energy began to form his black and gold armor, Jaden opened his eyes to glare at Makoto, revealing them to be a piercing gold. **"I AM THE SUPREME KING!"** he roared.

* * *

Zane gave a sigh as he up his deck in his Duel Disk, finally feeling ready to face Makoto. However, he couldn't help but feel bad for what he had said to Jaden. He never meant to make Jay mad, he just wanted his boyfriend to stay safe and not get hurt. Why couldn't Jaden understand that? He knew Jaden cared, but couldn't he care of at least a little distance so he wouldn't get hurt?

A knock on his door made Zane turn his head. Was that Jay? "Come in." he called, knowing the door was unlocked.

To his slight surprise, Jesse walked into the room, looking rather worried. "Hey Zane," he said. "have you seen Jaden anywhere? No one can seem to find him."

Fear and panic prickled up Zane's spine. "No, I haven't." he told him, now worried himself. "But we better find him before-"

_**BOOM!**_

The two instantly turned towards to see a dark purple fiend-type monster flying above with blades everywhere on his body, he even had blade wings and claws like Wolverine.

Zane couldn't control his own body as he began to shake slightly. "Evil HERO Malicious Edge." he breathed out.

Jesse gulped. "But, that would mean that-"

He didn't finish as Zane bolted past him out the door shouting: "JADEN!"

* * *

**Well then, this isn't good at all. Let's hope the others can save Jaden without getting too hurt. Just so you know, I may have partially based Jaden's transformation into the Supreme King on the song "Queen of Mean" from Descendants 3 (because I love the movie and song). Also, after the whole Supreme King thing, I will add a lemon and that will lead us into the next "arc" of the story. Enjoy!**


End file.
